mlgilluminatim8fandomcom-20200214-history
Memeland Diseases
Here are some diseases. Tier 1 These are not deadly, but annoying. The Common Hot This is because Memelandians live mostly in cold climates. If the temperature gets over 100 degrees, which is normal in some countries on Earth, they will sweat double the amount they normally do, get a stuffy nose, and sometimes their stomach may hurt. They will also get dehydration, which is worse then you think because Memelandians need to drink a lot of water. Spin-Cancer This is the only cancer Memelandians can get, it is not deadly at all, it just makes them stupid and makes them like MasterOV. This disease can be cured by giving them some anti-Spin Medicine. There are two variants, Sipn and Spin. Sipn just makes them a little more stupid then Spin. Fat Makes you look stupid. Tier 2 Possibly deadly but probably not. Human Immunodeficiency Virus/ Aquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome HIV and AIDS are not that dead to a Memelandian, this is because a Memelandian's immune system is extremely strong. However, this will make their immune system as strong as a normal adult human's exposing them to more diseases. However, a Memelandian rarely ever gets AIDS, HIV is usually treated right away with Syndrome Repellant. Dab Disease A daring Memelandian named Theelementalmaster reported seeing many Memelandians dabbing in a group. It is not known if this is a disease, scientists think it may be spread by the Half-Bug Tier 3 Deadly. Leet Virus This is an extremely deadly virus that can kill a Memelandian in a year and a human in a day. It first spreads through blood turning white blood cells into LEET cells. LEET cells will swallow down Red Blood Cells at a rapid rate, it only takes 10 minutes for all the Macrophages to get infected, then they will move on to other defense cells. This takes a MUCH longer time for a Memelandian, however there is no known cure. The body fights hard, but it is no match. The Defenseless cells explode into huge amounts of LEET Virus. Scientists are working on a cure. Cure Scientists are working on a cure for the LEET Virus. It is 20% done. Roboto Roboto is a rare disease that effects Diepians with Auto Cannons. You can easily tell that a Diepian has Roboto if the lights on their Auto Guns are red instead of blue. Its cause is if at least one Auto Gun on a host has an inner switch set to "Power Drain". It starts effecting its host when its 15. The host's skin becomes thinner by every passing day. When the host reaches 17 years old, its auto guns lose control, and then the skin basically decays away. At this point, the host will die from blood loss. It can be easily prevented by switching the switch in the Auto Gun to "Sustain". Tier 4 So deadly that there are no cures. Roboto used to be tier 4 until a cure was found, so no matches are in this criteria. Special These diseases are helpful instead of harmful. Flyæra Flyæra is a extremly rare special disease that makes a Memelandian, Tacocats, and Diepians grow wings. An example of a Diepian with Flyæra is Aquamarine. Category:Canon